


My Cousin is Dating an Alien [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [6]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: A small Russian Steve Irwin, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Essay Style, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The David Attenborough of Chicago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Cousin is Dating an Alien, an essay by Moltka Bolotnikov, age 12 and ½.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cousin is Dating an Alien [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Cousin is Dating an Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416852) by [angelan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelan/pseuds/angelan). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/My%20Cousin%20is%20Dating%20an%20Alien.mp3) | 12:40 | 11.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/my-cousin-is-dating-alien) |  |   
  
### Music

_The Pathfinders_ by Claude Desjardins and Eric Robertson

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
